Possibilities
by Copper's Mama
Summary: A Dean/Lisa fic, right after the end of "The Kids Are Alright". My own version of what might have happened, and what could. Please read and review!


...

_A Dean/Lisa fic._

_..._

_Disclaimer: Nope, don't own Supernatural. _

_..._

_A/N: So, I've been meaning to write this pairing ever since I first saw the season 3 episode, "The Kids Are Alright", but I never got around to it. But, I was re-watching the episode tonight, and I couldn't resist. _

_So, here it is. _

_'Cause seriously, in my mind ... there's no way Ben isn't Dean's son. Aside from the fact that the timeline matches almost perfectly, he's a complete mini-dean. In everything. _

_So, here's my rewrite of the end of that episode. _

_Hope you guys like it, I know I'll love writing it! _

_As always, please read and review, I live for feedback! _

* * *

She had kissed him goodbye, and he had walked out the door. Out of her life for the second time. Her eyes flickered to her son who was sitting at the table, listening to music and munching contentedly on his sandwich. The way Dean had been talking ... she couldn't help but feeling something was going to happen to him. And now that he'd come back ... she couldn't let him leave without telling him.

He was walking down the sidewalk in front of the house beside hers when she'd called out to him and stopped him.

In broad daylight she ran out to meet him, blinking back the tears that were forming in her eyes. To her friends, he'd always been "Dean, best-night-of-my-life-Dean" ... but in reality he was so much more.

"Lisa, what's wrong?" Dean asked, concern filling his face.

She finally caught up to him and crashed herself into him, wrapping her arms around his neck and trying not to sob. "I lied."

Dean held her, confused. "Lied? About what?"

She sniffled. "About Ben."

Dean's body stiffened, and she hoped he wouldn't hate her.

"You mean, he is ...?" he couldn't finish the sentence.

She nodded. "He's yours. I'm sorry I didn't ... I just didn't know you anymore, and I thought you were just looking for another hook-up. But the way you were talking in there ... I had to tell you."

Dean's heart sank. _Now? I have to find out now? After I made the deal? _

"Please don't be mad at me," Lisa pleaded.

Dean shook his head, wrapping her tighter against him. "I'm not."

She buried her head in his shoulder, breathing in his scent. "Please don't leave ... not yet. Stay a few days at least, please?"

* * *

They lay together in her bed, his arm curled around her while she rested her head on his chest, feeling the steady beat beneath her ear.

"I don't want to believe it," she told him sadly.

Dean sighed. "If I had known ..."

She shook her head. "I may not know much about your life, but I know _you_ Dean. Sam's your brother ... you would do it again in a heartbeat and you know it."

He had told her everything. _Everything_. He told her about his parents, about he and his brother and what they did for a "living". He told her about what had happened to Sam, and how he'd been unable to deal with his death, and had sold his soul to the devil. He'd almost hoped she wouldn't believe him, but after what she'd already seen of changelings, she took everything he said at his word.

"One year," she breathed against his fully-clothed chest.

"It's not enough," he agreed.

"I'm sorry," she told him, turning and looking up at him.

He shrugged, pulling her up slightly to kiss her softly.

After a minute she pulled back. "What about Ben?"

He squinted slightly in confusion. "What do you mean?"

She looked down. "Well ... I think he should know who is father is."

Dean winced. "I don't know if that'll be fair to him, Lisa. I'm gonna die in less than a year."

She clenched her jaw firmly. "All the more reason why he should get to know you while he can."

Truthfully, the idea was beyond appealing to him.

"Are you sure?"

Lisa nodded forcefully. "Absolutely."

* * *

They sat Ben down at the table the next day, and Lisa told him in as little detail as possible that Dean was his father.

At the first the boy was shocked, and looked to Dean for confirmation. Then his face broke out in the widest of smiles, and he jumped from his chair to wrap his arms around Dean in an almost crushing hug.

The hug was different than the first one Ben had given him after he'd showed him how to kick a bully in the nads ... for starters, it wasn't just a thank you hug. Dean found himself blinking away his tears as he lifted Ben up to wrap his arms around the smaller boy. He never thought he would ever be able to experience the act of hugging his _son_. He didn't want to ever let go. He didn't want to leave his son, when he'd only just discovered him. It was too much.

"I need to breathe ... Dad," Ben informed Dean, and he reluctantly let go of the child. The rest of the day consisted of Ben showing Dean around the house and showing him all of his prized possession, and Dean calling Sam over to introduce him to his nephew.

They all spent the evening together, winding down with a Ben-appropriate movie and popcorn. Ben fell asleep against Dean three-quarters of the way through the movie, and Lisa told him quietly how to take him to bed.

He managed it all on his own without waking the boy, and he found himself sitting on the edge of Ben's mattress just watching him sleep.

Some time later when he made his way down the stairs, he found Sam and Lisa in the kitchen, sitting at the table with mugs of coffee. He glanced between the two with a determined look on his face. "We have to beat this thing, Sammy."

His brother nodded, and Lisa stood to wrap her arms around him.

* * *

_After Castiel had brought him back from hell ..._

He'd left Sam with Bobby and jumped in his Impala, breaking pretty much every speeding limit he came across. He finally made it to his destination, and even though he was exhausted he pulled himself out of the car and marched up the front walk. The house hadn't changed much on the outside, and he wondered what it would look like on the inside. It had been too long.

He knocked on the door and waited.

It was almost thirty seconds before he heard the quick padding of feet coming towards the door, and took a deep steadying breath.

Lisa opened the door and her heart stopped beating. "Dean?"

He nodded.

"What - how?" she fumbled her words, forgetting to breathe.

"It's an unbelievably long story ... but I'm back," he told her. "I'm alive."

A short, cut-off sob left her mouth, and she launched forward, throwing her arms around him and holding her to him as though he would disappear at any moment.

"Mom? Who is ...?" Ben paused, walking in from the kitchen. "Dad?"

Dean slowly extricated himself from Lisa, his eyes taking the changes that Ben had gone through in the last few months. "Hey, Kiddo," he replied, waiting for the now nine-year old boy to move.

"You're not dead?" Ben asked.

Dean shook his head.

The boy walked slowly towards him, lifting his arm slowly and extending his pointer finger, poking Dean softly in the arm.

"I'm here," Dean assured him, and Ben hugged him around the middle, crying in chopping whimpers.

Lisa wrapped her arms around the both of them, pulling Dean into the house and closing the door behind them. She could wait for the details ... right now she was overjoyed and filled with relief that he was safe ... and home.

* * *

_The end. _

_Yeah ... that came out a little more angsty than it had originally started, but I think it worked out well. _

_Hope you guys liked it! _

_Reviews are appreciated, positive or negative. _

_Until next time ...! _


End file.
